poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Right Cow/Transcript
The Right Cow is 6th episode from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (Everyone was sitting around the campfire and Otis was telling a space story) * Otis: So there I was, blasting my ship through hyperspace. (Everyone was amazed) * Timmy Turner: This is getting intense. * Otis: Suddenly I was attacked, by a swarm of deadly space peanuts. I zig they zag. * Pip: Dude I'm pretty sure there's no peanuts in space. * Otis: There're probably cashews, I dont know, anyway... * Pip: Where the cow find the money to get a spaceship? * Otis: I sold my bottle cap collection , can I finish my awesome true space story? * Peck: Yeah, Pip, quit interrupting. Tell us what happen next Otis? * Freddy: I bet he was invaded by vicious brain eating aliens. * Pig: I never had brains, I bet its good. * Louds' Sisters: Eww. * Winnie the Pooh: Were you in a meteor shower? * Luna: I bet he about to be sucked in a black hole. * Otis: Anyway, there I was, facing certain space doom... * Freddy: OOH, A UFO, A UFO! * Otis: I'm getting to that. Just then, a UFO appeared. * Sunset Shimmer: No a real UFO! * Tigger: Duck! * Otis: Huh? (The ship crashed) * Peck: Huh? * Freddy: It's aliens, they've found you Otis! They want revenge. * Otis: It landed over there, Come on. * Timmy Turner: I hope its not Mark Chang again hiding from his ex wife again. * Lori: How did that work out? * Wanda: Believe us. You don't want to know. (They slowly walk to the UFO and it opening very slow, as a short space man comes up. Everyone gasps) * Timmy Turner: Mark? * Otis: Excuse me... * Space Man: Don't zap me, it wasn't my fault. I pressed all the right buttons. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, no one's gonna zap you. It's ok, it's ok. * Bingo: The computer froze. I mean, what was I supposed to do, I... Wait a Minute. Are you People... Animals? * Pig: Yes, we earth animals. No harm you. * Space Man: Ugh, what a relief. (takes off his helmet and it turned out to be a monkey) I thought you were humans. * Freddy: The alien's disguised himself as a monkey! * Cosmo: Run for it! * Leni: '''Get it away from me! (Freddy, Peck, Cosmo and Leni ran away and screaming) * '''Pip: So, do monkeys fling poop on your planet too? * Otis: Pip, he not a alien, he's from Earth. He is a real animal test pilot, Awesome! * Bingo: Oh yeah. It's a rich full life. The name's Bingo, test chimp number 657. Let me get this straight. There's no one around here but us animals? * Otis: Yep, the farmer's at his sister's house in Pacoima. So... Just us. Except for these kids, they're cool. * Timmy Turner: Hey! * Sunset Shimmer: We'll keep your secret. * Lincoln: Yeah, trust us. * Bingo: Sweet. As we say in the space business...(howling) * Pig: Ahhh, he's adorable. Wonder if he juggles. * Luan: Well, if he does, hope he doesn't go bananas. (laughs) * Rabbit: (moans) * Scruffy: I knew she was gonna say that. * Bingo: Say, cow guy. Got any grub around here? I'm been eating soy pellets for the last 36 days. * Otis: Bingo, our barnyard is your barnyard. * Lisa: And it's soy pellet free. * Bingo: We'll keep that in mind. (thinking to himself) * Timmy Turner: What? * Bingo: Oh, nothing. (And The Dazzling watching them) * Adagio Dazzle: Yes! The plan is working. * Sonata Dusk: Well, every is going to space. * Aria Blaze: Please, Sonata. Stop saying that? (Back to the Barnyard. Bingo eating Lasagna of bananas) * Bingo: Mmm... Who knew you could make Lasagna out of bananas? * Otis: Please, have some more. Pig, Hungry space chimp over here, pronto. * Pig: Oh, way ahead of you, Otis. I put extra termites in this time. * Bingo: You rule, Porky. (Duke comes in) * Duke: I was told that there's a monkey that needs grooming. * Otis: Right here Duke, give him the deluxe treatment. * Duke: You got it. This may involve some licking. * Bingo: Hold that thought, huh? A tire swing. Come to papa. (Begins to swinging crazy) * Abby: Monkey on Tire Swing, I'm In. * Tigger: Make way! * Timmy Turner: Wait for me! (they're swining and Bingo got off and landed on the table) * Bingo: Otis, your barnyard is more fun than a barrel of me. I could really get use to this. * Freddy: Die brain sucking alien. * Cosmo: We found your weakness. * Leni: Our earth form flu viruses will stop your reign of horror. * Peck: Yeah, be prepared of power weird fake sneezes! (They began to sneeze on him) * Wanda: Quit sneezing on our guest. * Bingo: Ok first, I'm not a alien. Second, all my flu shots are up to date. Moon this. * Cosmo: (Screams) The Full moon is back! *'Leni: '''That's gonna haunt me. * '''Peck:' His story checks out. * Freddy: We will not let our planet perish. * Cosmo: We'll be back! * Otis: You know, Bingo, you are more that welcome to stay if you want. * Bingo: Really? What would I have to do? * Duke: We only got one bylaw, Otis, Pooh, Lincoln and Sunset are the leaders, so they calls the shots. * Bingo: '''Hold on McGruff. You expect a advance primate to take order from a boy, a girl, a bear, and a cow. * '''Otis: (burps) Is there a problem with that? * Bingo: Yeah, look, check out this keen, intelligent gaze. Size of brain case. And do I even have to mention my opposable thumbs? (everybody amazed) * Abby: Well Otis is advanced too, Bingo. * Otis: Oh, no, don't... * Abby: He’s space explorers, just like you. (everyone agreeing) * Pip: Yeah, Otis, Tell him how you invented the space zamboni. * Otis: Um... "Invent" is (He push Pip) such a strong word. * Duke: And how you discovered the chewy nougat world Caramel seven, huh? * Otis: '''Yeah, that was... It was all sticky and nougaty and we have to eat our way out and stuff. Wow, look at the time. Well, gots to go. * '''Bingo: Space Explorer, huh? (talks to Otis) Otis I misjudged you. Not only do I accept your offer to stay but I'm gonna make you...an official space cow. * Otis: Space Cow? (spits out milk) Wow, what an honor. * Winnie the Pooh: Can me, Sunset and Lincoln be astronauts too? * Bingo: Sure. All you gotta do is pass a simple evaluation. How's tomorrow morning 0700 sound? * Sunset Shimmer: We can work with that. * Otis: Sir, permission to fling our limbs in a happy dancing manner, sir? * Bingo: Knock yourself out. (the three are singing and excited) The Middle (Late that night Bingo talked to the Dazzlings about Bingo's plan) * Bingo: Contact Grils? Do you copy? (Chattering) * Adagio Dazzle:(Voice) Yes, We're copy. * Bingo: Good. My life as test chimp is over. Once I get rid of the pathetic, thumbles cow and his friends I'll be head honcho in this barnyard forever! And the rest is all yours. (Bingo is monkey around) * Sonata Dusk: '''(Voice) Quit monkeying around. * '''Adagio Dazzle: (Voice) Quit it with these jokes. * Bingo: '''Don't forget. Get recipe for banana lasagna. Oh, that's good stuff. (the next morning, Otis Pooh and Sunset Shimmer are walking in slow motion) * '''Bingo: Ooh, ooh, ah... Nice suits. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. * Bingo: All right, guys, let's light this banana. * Freddy: We meet again, Brain eater. * Cosmo: Yeah, everyone knows that an alien's head explodes when you play High-Decibel Polka Music. * Freddy: That's right! Oom-Pa-Pa. * Peck: You're doomed on the downbeat, and... (they play High-Decibel Polka Music around him all day long, and than they got tired and black out) * Bingo: You guys done? * Freddy: Pretty much. (The next scene , when set up the space ship) * Bingo: What do you think, guys? She's all repaired and ready to go. * Pooh: It's looks like is fixed. * Sunset Shimmer: Quick question, Pooh. Why is Tigger and Rabbit are coming? * Pooh: Cause's, they wants go to spaces with us. * Rabbit: Yeah, I want to see the stars. * Tigger: Yep. That's what Tiggers do's best. * Bingo: Well, everything's ready? So we're on our way. * Pip: Whoa, no way. Otis can't fly this thing, he can barely drive a stick. * Otis: Pip, relax, it's just a simulated flight. I mean, you know, Bingo wouldn't put his top test team in any kind of danger. Plus, he's not working with Pooh's Arch enemies or someone is evil. * Bingo: Simulated... Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth. Oh, oh, oh, and by the way, one little thing. It's not! (Bingo trapped the crew) * Otis: What, hey, what's going on? We're trapped. * Bingo: That's right, cud boy. I'm sending you into orbit. Course, that's no biggie for someone with your vast space experience. * Tigger: I'm thinking, this test is all a lie! * Pip: Well, that's I'm trying to tell you, Man! * Otis: We were nice to you, We said you could stay with us. Some of us licked you. Why are you doing this? * Bingo: Because I spent my whole life taking orders from humans. And I'm not start taking from you guys! But don't worry, my new partners and I will take care of the rest of your friends. (Dazzlings came out) * Adiago Dazzle: Hello. Miss us. (Pooh, Rabbit and Tigger gasps) * Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzling! * Pip: Wait! Who's the The Dazzlings? * Rabbit: The Dazzling are our arch emeries. * Tigger: Don't worry guys, Pooh will take of care of this. Right, Pooh? * Pooh: Flat. * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Sonata Dusk: Well, than. Have a nice blast. * Aria Blaze: Finally a good joke. * Bingo: Nice! So... Ten, nine, other numbers, blast off. (The rocket blasted off into space) * Bingo: That is the last time w're ever gonna hear from otis and his gang the daring space Team. * Abby: Bingo, what's going on? * Pig: What happen to Otis and Pip? * Timmy: Where's Pooh, Sunset, Rabbit and Tigger? * Luna: '''Where's Lincoln? * '''Bingo: I send your leaders and their friends on a one way trip. You're all taking from us now. * Adiago Dazzling: Yeah, so, get to work. * Duke: What makes you think we're gonna obey you? * Bingo: Oh, I don't know, maybe these. (Showing his thumbs) * Bingo: And if that's not enough, I also has an incriminating video of you walking and talking * Pig: I put extra termites in this time. * Duke: This may involve some licking. * Pig and Duke: Kiss-up! * Sonata Dusk: And this other video of Wanda and her idiot husband. Thus exposing the proof of..... (doing a Crocker impression) FAIRY GOD PARENTS! * Wanda: Drat! (cut to Otis, Pip, Pooh and others) * Otis: I can't believe I let that backstabbing monkey and those evil girls do this to us. Still, It looks amazing up here. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, It's looks beautiful out here. * Pooh: Yeah. * Tigger: Uh, guys, this is not a good time for watching something in space. * Pip: Yeah, we're all gonna die, which should be in about 15 minutes! * Otis: Pip, Pip, calm down. Remember, the responsible astronaut never panics. * Tigger: It's everyone have some water? * Sunset Shimmer: Why you need water, Tigger? * Tigger: Cause' I'm want to sailed open sea. * Pip: Well, we can soil ourselves. Than you can sailed the ship. * Otis: Wiat a minute... Sailed, Ocean currents... Yeah, I got nothing. * Tigger: Hey, Pip, you can eat these straps for us? * Pip: Why, because I'm a mouse? That's such a stereotype. (Gnawing) hey, this is pretty good. (Back on earth) (Pip give him Banana and dose't liked it) * Bingo: These Bananas are too ripe. Now, get me some that aren't. * Adiago Dazzle: Give me sandwich with cheese. * Sonata Dusk: Oh, oh, oh, give me a taco. * Bingo: Yeah, get these things too. And straighten out that tail. (Bingo throw the bananas at Pip's head) * Pig: Whoa, I hope that's Banana. * Piglet: This is terrible. * Wanda: Well, as lease this won't get worst. (Timmy comes in with his's head up side down) * Timmy: Oh, Wanda, Piglet, had you see any different about me? * Wanda: Nope. that's worst. * Piglet: Oh, Timmy, what happen to you? * Timmy: Well, Piglet. Aria beat me up. * Wanda: Oh, that's bad. * Freddy: Your fate is sealed, alien. * Peck: Everyone knows that earth water melts your kind. * Cosmo: Yeah, have at You! * Peck: Yeah! (Peck throw water at Bingo and The Dazzlings) * Sonata Dusk: Well, that's is a wet test. * Adiago Dazzling: Ok, now you lost it. * Bingo: How many times do I have to tell you jerks I am not an alien? Water has no effect on... (Peck throw a bucket at him and he drop a video camera) * Adiago Dazzling: Hey! You'll all had to pay for that. * Timmy: Wanda, can you turn into a fire holes? * Wanda: Are you gonna blast The Dazzlings? * Timmy: Yep. (Wanda turn into a Pink Fire holes, and she fires at The Dazzlings, also, Sonata drop her camera, too) * Pig: Oh, look, video cameras. * Abby: Hey, guys, look what else tire swings are good for. AI-YA-YA-YA! (Abby puts Tire on Bingo and The Dazzlings) The Ending (Back to Otis, Pooh and the others) * Otis: Good work, Pip. * Sunset Shimmer: Quick, turn on radio. * Pooh: Okay. (Pooh turns on the radio) * Otis: Hello, can anyone hear me? Hello... Mayday... (Back on Earth, They listening Otis's Voice on the radio) * Otis (Voice): S.O.S., BFF, LOL, Roth I.R.A., PB&J! * Peck: It's Otis and the others. Guys, how did you get inside this little box? * Wanda: Peck, they're not in the box. That's a ra... * Pig: Oh, give me that. You gotta push "Talk" Otis, Otis, how did you guys get inside this little box? * Piglet: Pooh, where are you? * Otis: Pig, Piglet, is that you guys? We're gonna need help landing this thing. * Freddy: Don't cut the green wire. * Sonata Dusk: They Dreaming. bingo knows about this space stuff. * Bingo: Well, yeah. But I ain't talking. * Freddy: Not the green wire! * Cosmo: Green wire are sign of Bad thing happening. * Timmy: Wait, Green wire is... Never mind. (Back to Otis, The sign say "Danger") * Otis: Looks like I'm gonna have to land this thing on my own. * Sunset Shimmer: Hang on, everybody! * Pooh: Oh, Bother....................! (The Space ship is going too fast) * Rabbit: Slow Down! Slow Down! (Back on Earth) * Otis (Voice): Barnyard, we have a problem. I can't hold it, we're breaking up, we're... (clicks off) * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Pig: Poor them. * Freddy: They must have cut the green wire. * Bingo: Serves them right for thinking a Cow, a bear, or a girl could do the job of a simian. Thumbs! (they hit bucket at him, again) * Adiago Dazzling: Here we go again. (Cut back to them) * Abby: Look, up in the sky. (the space ship fly throw them and crash) (All Gasp) * Freddy: The Aliens have sent reinforcements! * Pig: You know, that's really getting old. (The Space Ship Door opens) * Otis: The Cow and the others has landed. (Everyone cheering and Whistling) * Bingo: Good job, guys, you passed the evaluation. (Laughs) Sorry I bring these girls come over here. * The Dazzlings: Hey! * Bingo: Sorry, guys. Well, you knew I was just testing you guys, didn't you? * Otis: Really? * Sunset Shimmer: You know, We got a little test for four of you. * Sonata Dusk: What is it, Dance? * Tigger: No, no, it's harder it looks. (They tie them up and put them in the rocket) * Adiago Dazzling: This ain't over, Pooh, we're be back! Someday! You're all see! * Bingo: Yeah! You are gonna wish you never... * Timmy: Tigger, will you start the blast off? * Tigger: Sure thing, Timmy. One, and the two, and... FIRE! (Thy blast off) * Bingo: Aw, it smells like wet cow in here. * Tigger: Come back, anytime! (Later that Night) * Pip: So there we were, rocketing past the spumoni nebula. (All gasp) * Tigger: Oh, what's next, what's next? * Otis: Ok, you know there's no spumoni nebula, right? * Pip: Stop interrupting. Suddenly, we were attacked by the break-dancing robots of shakeubootie 7. * Otis: So there are six other shakeubooties, what? * Pip: Who's telling the story? * Otis: Uh, who's making stuff up? * Pip: I know you are, but what am I? * Otis: That doesn't even make sense. (They got watered by Freddy and Cosmo) * Otis: Guys... * Cosmo: We're just checking. * Freddy: Yeah, Can't be too careful. THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47